Dream A Little Dream
by Draconian Calocor
Summary: A rainy night, the one thing she never wanted to hear, "I dont love you" The pain of loving someone is never what we exspect even in our wildest dreams, shoujo-ai dont like dont read


**This is my first attempt at writing anything that would count as a FanFic so reviews are appreciated, so is feedback, comments and whatever else you feel would make a story like this better! This is also my first attempt at writing GL/Shoujo-ai/LGBT themed anything so comments on that would also be largely appreciated. Other than that thank you for reading and enjoy.**

**향수하다****!**

…**...**

The rain pounded the windows of the small apartment, wind whipping it against the building as if driven by some ethereal force. However, the turmoil outside paled in comparison to what was inside the building. The normally peaceful abode was far from its norm on this rainy night.

"Cynthia, I-I can't do this anymore! I just can't!" The heated voice of Dawn said. The Blond haired champion could only stare dumbstruck at the navy haired girl as she said this.

"What do you mean Dawn, I don't understand!" Cynthia exclaimed after once again finding her voice.

For indeed Cynthia could not understand, what had happened to the happy girl she once knew, who was now so full of anger. Dawn body language spoke volumes that words couldn't, the way she wouldn't look Cynthia in the eye, the tears beginning to brim at the corners of her eyes, her anger clouded face. All these things filled Cynthia with a fear she had never quite known, not in all her years as champion had she been this frightened of anything. But now, the one thing that frightened Cynthia the most was happening right before her eyes, and she was powerless to stop it.

Cynthia did not and could not understand, she was simply unable to comprehend it. She loved Dawn, she had for a long time, and ever since she first met the girl she had been intrigued. That curiosity turned into obsession that eventually led to Cynthia realizing how much she secretly wanted Dawn. She had been enchanted by the young girl and she had no desire to break the charm that had been put on her. So when she had finally confessed to Dawn, she had no way of knowing the Dawn had fallen equally hard for Cynthia.

It hadn't mattered to either of them that there was an age gap, they simply went past that. Dawn had become the love of her life, but now, now it was all falling down around her. The life she thought so perfect had come tumbling down, like a house of cards under the might of a storm. With all this, all Cynthia could do was watch as the one she loved tore her world asunder.

"Dawn, Please…" Cynthia practically begged, trying desperately to fight of the tears that threatened to fall. Cynthia tried to reach out and touch Dawn's face, but the navy haired girl jerked her head back as if scalded by her touch.

Shaking whether from rage or sorrow, Cynthia could not tell, Dawn looked up at her and met her eyes. As Cynthia stared into the tearful blue orbs she could no longer find the warmth and happiness that they were so full of normally. Instead all she saw was coldness, distant and dark in its nature, it was almost like staring into a void.

"No Cynthia, I can't, this isn't… I'm not… I'm not like you, I was a fool for thinking that I was. It's not normal Cynthia! It's just not! I was so stupid to think I could do this with you!" Dawn exclaimed, the tears which had been threatening to overwhelm her eyes finally began to fall.

Each word hit Cynthia like a blow straight to her heart. Falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face Cynthia could feel her heart start to shatter, with each word it cracked a little more. Soon there would be nothing left of her but an empty shell. Her tears continued to fall onto her shirt. The tears serving only to moisten the black of her shirt, as more and more fell, Cynthia felt only despair. She didn't know what to think, her entire world crumbling around her.

"Dawn… Please don't… I-I love, please don't leave me!" Cynthia cried out.

A sad smile touched Dawns lips "that's just it Cynthia, I don't love you, I simply can't love you. Good bye Cynthia."

With that Dawn turned to the door, and opened it into the howling wind and pouring rain, and with one last glance at Cynthia, She turned and walked out the door into the storm. Cynthia felt her heart break, again and again and again, she felt it shatter and smash. Her mind was blank, unable to understand what had just happened.

"no… Dawn please… no, no Dawn… DAWN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Cynthia screamed before darkness enveloped her.

Sitting bolt upright in her bed Cynthia gasped for air, her heart hammering in her chest, her cheeks wet with tears she had shed in her sleep. Looking around her quickly she saw that she was in her room, the storm that had raged earlier had died down to a steady rain. The gentle pattering on the window managed to calm Cynthia's pounding heart slightly. Glancing around the room Cynthia saw that it was all still the same as it ever was, same tan carpet floor, same blue walls, same wailmer bedspread, same ceiling fan, same everything.

"Cynthia?" a soft voice said close to her.

Spinning around in her bed, Cynthia saw the sleepy yet concerned face of Dawn looking up at her from the pillow she had previously been sleeping on. Her hair was tussled from sleep, and her eyes were only half open, still clouded with sleep. To Cynthia however she had never seen the girl look more beautiful than she did now. At seeing Dawn, Cynthia immediately pulled her into a crushing hug. Tears once again falling down her face as she pulled Dawn even closer to her: a smile contorting her features.

"Cynthia what's wrong, is something the matter?!" Dawn asked worriedly as she spotted the tears staining the blonde's face.

At this the blond champion smiled even wider at the girls concern for her. Holding Dawn against her, being able to feel her warmth and know she was real. Burying her face in Dawn's neck Cynthia breathed in deeply, loving the smell of lavender and jasmine that greeted her senses. With Dawn's warmth pressed closely against her, the last of Cynthia's fear ebbed away, leaving her only slightly shaken.

"It was just a dream, just a bad dream." Cynthia said more to herself than to Dawn; Regardless Dawn hugged her all the same, trying to comfort her girlfriend as best she could. Waking to the sound of Cynthia yelling had not been the most pleasant of experiences for her, and she was still slightly shaken by it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dawn asked slightly afraid for the blond woman.

"I think I'm okay now, I'm sorry if I woke you." Cynthia said looking only slightly embarrassed. She noticed that Dawn was still looking at her with a critical eye, as if to see if she was telling the truth or not.

To help alleviate Dawn's worries Cynthia pulled her up into a soft and sensual kiss. The softness of Dawn lips against hers helped set her mind fully at ease, it also seem to convince Dawn that she was, in fact, okay. Dawn felt Cynthia smile and felt her pull her down to deepen the kiss slightly. Cynthia laid back down pulling Dawn with her, she hugged Dawn to her chest, simply wanting her close and enjoying her warmth.

Dawn, enjoying the sudden affection from her girlfriend, snuggled into Cynthia's chest enjoying the softness and the feel of heart beating rhythmically against her. Cynthia's warm bosom and gentle pulse slowly lulled Dawn to the very edge of sleep; before she finally succumb to the soft blackness she whispered something so quit is was inaudible.

"I love you Cynthia…" Cynthia smiled softly, hugging Dawn closer and shutting her own eyes. This was not a nightmare; it was a beautiful dream, a dream that had come true.

"I love you too Dawn…" Cynthia whispered before sleep took her as well.

The rain continued to patter on the window but it was now no more than a gentle drizzle, the two girls sleeping soundly, both smiling, because they knew that they both had someone to love and be loved by. With that they both slept with a smile on their face, happy in each other's arms.

FIN

…...

**I thank you for taking the time to read this bit of angst filled fluff, reviews appreciated. ****감사합니다****!**


End file.
